


The Good News

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Also the straightest thing I've written in awhile, Announcements, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reunions, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn and Kent travel from Sacae with some exciting news for their friends in Lycia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good News

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Lyn and Kent, and I'm fairly fond of the other two pairings (really I'm happy if anyone makes my darling Florina happy). There is ONE joke that implies something sexual, but the rest of the fic really doesn't merit a T.

The sun shone and the birds tweeted over the garden courtyard of the Ostian castle.

"Lyn! You came!" a sweet and bright voice called out. The Sacaen woman of that name turned, and greeted her longtime companion with a warm hug.

"Florina!" she paused with a devious smile on her face, "or should I say, Marquise of Ostia."

"Oh, Lyn, please," she chided, hands on her hips, her cheeks the same pink as her younger days, "Just call me Florina like always."

"Of course I will. So long as you don't call me Lady Lyndis."

"You are no longer a Lady!"

"And I am the better for it," Lyn said, a fond smile on her face. The cause of that smile walked up to them, and waited respectfully until they finished conversing. When Lyndis noticed him, she spun around to greet him.

"Kent!"

Florina smiled, and approached him, a gesture she would never have dreamed of only six years ago, "Hello, Kent. This is my first time seeing you as Lyn's husband!"

"That I am," he replied, cheeks endearingly pink. After years of marriage, he still flustered at nearly every comment made (and Lyn loved it). The green haired woman sidled up to him and kissed his cheek, deepening his blush. _Always the virtuous knight at heart, even when not a knight,_ she thought to herself in amusement.

As Florina giggled at their antics, her own husband came up to them. "Lyn!" Hector said in his usual booming voice. He greeted her with a sound clap on the back, which she returned by hitting his chest with back of her hand. "Married to someone as sweet as Florina, and still a brute!" she teased.

He leaned back in mock offense. "I'll have you know that I'm a very capable leader!"

"I am well aware of that. But how are you as a husband?"

"That is a question only she could answer," he answered, winking at his wife. Florina and Kent lit up in a flush, while Hector and Lyndis giggled.

Their reunion was full of laughter and recollection (mainly from the women; the men only watched on fondly). They were soon joined by yet more familiar faces.

"Eliwood!"

"Lyndis!" Eliwood smiled, hand on Ninian's back. While she looked more frail than in the past, she was still beautiful, and smiled much more often. "Lady Lyndis..." she said happily in her quiet voice.

"Just Lyn now. Even Lyndis will do."

"I know, but I just owe you so much..."

"Please." Lyn gave her her best smile.

"Lyndis..."

Lyn reached a hand out, gently placing it on Ninian’s arm, smiling sweetly at her. It was impossible to be mad at the woman.

Once all the pleasantries were exchanged, Hector clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms against each other. “So, Lyn, Kent, what brings you here? I was under the impression it was Sacae for life. Now you arrive, and ask me to contact Eliwood?”

“We’re not planning on settling back down in Lycia, no. However...” Lyn smiled at Kent, who placed a hand on her stomach, looking down at her fondly, “We just wanted to tell you the good news ourselves.”

Florina’s skin flushed and she broke out into a grin, nearly assaulting Lyn in a hug, “A baby! Oh Lyn!”

Even the usually soft spoken Ninian’s face was very animated, and she came forward for hold Lyn’s hands, without Eliwood’s support, “I am so very happy for you!”

Hector, as straight to the point as ever, asked, “How long have you known?”

It was Kent who answered him “We noticed the irregularities two months ago, so we presume it’s been as long.”

“Two months already! Lyn!” Even though she’s matured by leaps and bounds, Florina’s eyes started to fill with tears. In an instinctual motion, Lyn wiped them away, shaking her head at her friend.

“I thought you would want to know as soon as possible.”

Instead of responding with words, she just latched onto Lyn in another hug. Lyn patted her back, smiling apologetically at the rest of the people around them. Florina understood better than any besides Kent that this baby meant more than usual.

This baby would be the first of the new Lorca tribe.

While part of Lyn always knew she should wed and continue on her family line, the other part had sort of come to terms with her tribe’s demise, even culminating in her creating a written record of their practices and traditions.

But then Kent came long.

Though this child would be more of Caelin ancestry than Lorca, that small part was enough.

When Florina pulled away, Lyn ran a gentle hand down her stomach, “We’ll send you a missive when the baby is born, so you can come see them if you want.”

“Yes, please do,” Ninian, who had now returned to Eliwood’s side, said. Despite her frail constitution, she had a looked in her eye that pegged her as determined to make that journey. Lyn smiled at her.

“We only plan to stay for a few days before returning. We need to make preparations for the baby back home.”

Florina’s face fell slightly at that, but she perked herself back up, “T-Then you must stay with us! Everyone must!” She turned to Hector with imploring eyes, and he had no chance of standing up to that  _look_ (Lyn thought it must be one he’s very familiar with).

“If Eliwood thinks Pherae can do without him for a few days...”

Eliwood laughed, “I considered this might happen, and made the necessary arrangements before I left. If Ninian thinks she’s up to it, we would be delighted to be your guest for a few days.”

Ninian nodded enthusiastically, and the deal was sealed. Lyn rubbed her palms together, “Now that we’ve broke the news, is it time for supper? I’m rather hungry, and I’m not the only one I’m feeding anymore!”

Hector grinned, and motioned for the whole party to follow him to the dining room. “Planned your arrival in time dinner, did you?”

Lyn playfully punched his shoulder and the whole party laughed.

Kent moved up next to Lyn and grabbed her hand, and she pressed closer to his side in response. They purposefully fell to the back of the rest, and no one questioned why the couple would want that minor privacy.

“We’re going to be parents...” she said softly.

He looked down at her warmly, “That we are.”

“They’ll have a wonderful father.”

“And the best mother a child could desire.”

From the front, they could hear Hector’s bellowing laugh, Florina’s embarrassed admonishment, and the shared tittering of Eliwood and Ninian. Lyn grinned.

“And they’ll definitely have some entertaining aunts and uncles.”•

**Author's Note:**

> Though I didn't say it in the fic, in my head, they have a baby girl named Kaitlyn, who has her mother's eyes and sword-arm, and her father's hair and loyalty when she grows up.
> 
> Also I hate the title...


End file.
